


That's the straw that breaks the camel's back

by DaveandKen_Archivist



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-29
Updated: 2010-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaveandKen_Archivist/pseuds/DaveandKen_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shower has a live of it's own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's the straw that breaks the camel's back

**Author's Note:**

> by MMM.
> 
> Note from the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Dave & Ken's Diner](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Dave_%26_Ken%27s_Diner), which experienced a drop in traffic to low levels following the opening of the official Starsky & Hutch archive. Still wanting to preserve the archive, Open Doors began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. An announcement was posted to OTW media channels, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the archivist using the e-mail address on [ Dave and Ken's Diner collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/daveandkensdiner/profile).

 

David Starsky came back from the bar, he had a drink, a Dutch Lager beer, brand name ‘Grolsch’.

 

When he entered the shared hotel room, that was paid for him and Hutch by Dobey’s funds, he knew there was something wrong.

 “Hey Hutch you’re okay”.

 “No, I’m not”.

 Starsky heard his partner yell behind the closed door of the bathroom.

Half an hour ago his partner was so eager to try out the steam/sauna shower, in their overnight stay hotel. But it looked like he didn’t any more.

Starsky paid attention to the noise that came through the pattering jet of water.

Again a shriek hit him. “Ouch, damned”, his partner added a few more unbecoming curses.

“Hutch what’s wrong, open up”. Inevitable, he pounded on the barrier between them.  “Let me in”.

The lock turned, left the door ajar. Quickly he stepped back when the entrance opened further. Heat, moisture and fog boxed his ears.

Hutch’s hair was almost turned brown by the water, stuck on his skull like gum. There were a number of burned spots on his slightly tanned upper torso.

The rest of it did glow.

( _and that glow started a live on his own inside himself)_

He looked down, visible the dividing white line of his shorts.

It was all in a fraction of seconds that Starsky became aware of these details but it took him longer to observe the lower part off that dazzling body. 

The long muscular thighs, developed by the jogging, the drill’s on the shooting range and the work-outs at Vinnies gym and ……………….

Hutch’s cock………..

He felt defenceless, unguarded and shameful about his long-term staring at the last part. Nervously he rubbed his nose, looked in Hutch’s eyes who shouted.

“I can’t get the blasted shit thing off”, the face full of fury with the finger pointed to the useless object.

“Damned Starsky don’t you stand there, try to turn it off”.

With slightly unsteady footsteps Starsky went over to the steaming sauna, water came his way, it was not only the hot moister that took his breath away.

‘ _Hutch’._

He squeezed his eyes to obtain the projection of his partner’s genitals out of his mind and tried to get the implanted image away by a joke.

“Hutch if you have your rain suit with you, can I borrow it”, already he was pretty wet by his efforts to turn the rotten thing off.

“Not funny Starsk”.

Desperately he tried the control panel, pressed all the icons but nothing happened.

“What on earth did you do to this bloody shower”.

“I didn’t do anything it started on its own”, Hutch stood next to him, mouth open in frustration fully exposed to his view.

“Shit Hutch, that water is hot, it hurts”, his clothes started to get soaked; he pulled his red t-shirt over his head and threw it through the open door into the bedroom.

He kicked of his tennis-shoes. The slippery fabric of his socks made him decide to pull them off too.

Meanwhile, the water supply continued spitting it’s contents. Gallons of water wasted.

“What should we do”, Hutch still in his birthday suit, picked the sneakers from the floor, knew how his partner was attached to them, he tossed them over to a drier space.

“I don’t know”, Starsky bawled, the noise of the sauna douche too hard.

Careful not to look in Hutch direction he concentrated on his light blue jeans, which rapidly turned into baggy pants.

In a jiffy he took it off, stepped with only his briefs on, into the cubicle. He got torpedoed by the precipitated condensate. It wasn’t that strange that Hutch had those burned marks on his chest.

_‘Hutch Hutçh’. ‘Fuck it hurts and fuck Hutch don’t stand naked, where I can see you  in the corner of my eye’._

During his desperate attempts to shut down the shower, his train of thoughts wandered off. It all started during the stake-out two weeks ago.

____________________________________________________________

They sat in a Van, eyes focused on the warehouse where a drug syndicate might be hold up. There was hardly  a conversation, but once in a while they made eye contact.  Smiles on their faces, seen in the dim light of the lamp-post.

The relief of another undercover patrol car came along. Gave them three hours rest, both didn’t have the energy to drive in the idle of the night, to get some food at a hamburger joint.

Weren’t hungry at all.

 Urge to have a few hours of shut eye more appealing.

Starsky had stretched his body on the camp-bed in the back of the Van. It was put their the previous week by other Detectives who were on duty.

 Hutch snuggled alongside.

And than it happened, the warm long body, the smell, Hutch head asleep on  his collarbone. How could he ever managed to take a nap.

He didn’t know. And he didn’t catch a wink. The knowledge of the body next to him, the musky smell of his partner, suddenly disturb him.

The light snoring, the dreams his partner went through especially in the R.E.M sleep when he was touched by the long fingers on his prick.

That fumbled and stoke. It didn’t felt innocent to him.

And he became aroused. A man, no Hutch, a man, no his friend. Still a man. No, his partner,. Nooooooooooooooooooooo.

 ***

Four day’s later, his  longing towards Hutch became real, not a fantasy anymore.

Both out of girlfriends for weeks, (well he a bit longer than Hutch).

But with all the cases they had to deal with, who could blame them.

There wasn’t much time left for socializing.

 Heavy month behind them with that serial killer.

 Death, all the rotten thing’s a cop could get in the line of duty.

 Both worn out, empty and lonely…..without love and care…………

 And when they finally got of duty, dismissed, Hutch accompanied him to his famous pasta joint, were they served all the food he liked.

And over diner , it swiftly occurred. A strange feeling, as if he was on a date. His partner in crime, his long time partner became………….mouth-watering.

And he began, imagining the bare chest of his friend. The tiny golden soft hairs that showed through the half unbuttoned shirt. He could so easily pretend it was a woman’s chest. But he didn’t want blouse bunnies.

In his mind his head came towards the blonds shoulder.

His hand travelled along the collar of the  to put his fingers inside it, pulled the fabric away from the throat. And took a peek at the left side of his partner’s neck, the two birthmarks.

 And they became so attractive.

 ______________________________________________________________

Starsky coughed, suddenly he achieved result. The downpour and the massage jets closed their incessant roar. The quietness was like a waterfall that suddenly stopped. The only sound that remained was the ongoing outbreaks of the steam.

Starsky stopped his efforts; his lungs ached from the hot air. “Still can’t switch the steam off”.

“Maybe we should hit the circuit breaker”.

Starsky looked amazed towards his partner, “couldn’t you have come up with that idea a bit earlier”. He felt angry, again the tall blond made an unwelcoming stir in his comings and goings as a straight man.

His friend shrugged his shoulder, “idea just hit me Starsk”.

“Swell”, dripping he strolled out of the close atmosphere in search of the meter cupboard to interrupt the power supply. Within a nanosecond, everything went on the blink; the emergency light began to glow, hardly enough to give a decent visibility. But enough to see his friend’s big smile, when he returned to the bathroom, to find a fairly dry towel.

His friend stood provocative with one hand on his hip the other one outstretched against the fitted washbasin. Challenging him.

“Hutch”, there was silence, only the beckoning finger, who told him to come nearer.

His feet obeyed, and every step stimulated him more. _‘God he set me up, he tricked me, he……….’_

He cleared his throat, eyes on the part’s that Hutch stroke.

It was the straw that broke the camel’s back.

 


End file.
